


The Hand of God

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: I saw a picture of a dog with an arm coming out of its mouth, this is where my mind took me.





	The Hand of God

God lives inside all of us.

Or so they say, I don’t think other people have god inside of them. Only I do. 

I know this because he weighs in my stomach like lead, my mouth tastes of wine though I’ve never had it. I am never hungry, my body is frail and weak, I can no longer stand. I can feel god inside of my body. Moving and curling beneath my skin like a snake.

I can feel him claw against the lining of my stomach with nailless fingers, soft and desperate to escape. I can hear him sobbing in my own head, it’s so loud, it’s so painful. A sound no human was ever meant to hear. A sound that cannot be replicated, true sorrow.

I cannot bleed anymore, I can’t walk anymore. I sit like a stone, beneath a broken stained glass window. I have memorized the projected imagery that lays in light on the ground before me. It’s Mother Mary weeping. Her son is broken from the frame, leaving her arms hollow and empty. I think that makes her weep more. From sorrow or happiness I will never know. I’m not meant to.

How long have I been here with god inside of me? How long has it been since the fires started? Since ash and smoke have claimed the once clean air? The bodies lay where they dropped in the streets on that great day. Piles of decay. Why am I left here to incubate what is supposed to save us? What is there left to save?

Why can’t I die too?

Time passes, I don’t know how long, everything bleeds together. The sun no longer rises or sets. It just sits in the middle of the sky, beating down on me, watching with its scornful eye behind the smoke. God is getting more restless. I feel tears in my eyes, they run down my face like acid. It hurts. God it hurts.

Slowly he moves I can feel it crawling up my throat, nails digging into the sides of my esophagus. Pushing and pulling itself forward through my mouth I can see his fingers, long and pale as they touch the open air for the first time. I cry harder. I can’t breath as he pulls himself out of my mouth.

I feel my jaw strain before it snaps, the skin of my cheeks pulls and rips apart as he pushes my mouth open wider with a second hand, my skin is ripping down my throat now. I barely feel it past his holy grace, I barely see him past my tears. He’s so bright, he’s so bright..


End file.
